lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Robyn Ochs
Robyn Ochs (born 1958) has been a American bisexual rights activist since 1983 when she was involved in the founding of the Boston Bisexual Network, which was followed by the creation of the Bisexual Resource Center. in 1985.[http://www.gaypeopleschronicle.com/stories08/march/0328082.htm Theres more to humanity than just gay and straight March 28, 2008 Gay People's Chronicle ] She is editor of the Bi Women Quarterly, the Bisexual Resource Guide and the anthologies Getting Bi: Voices of Bisexuals Around the Worldhttp://www.biresource.org/133 and RECOGNIZE: The Voices of Bisexual Men. She worked from 1983 to 2009 as a staff member at Harvard University and also taught courses at Tufts' Experimental College.Tuft's Experimental College She is a professional speaker and workshop leader. Her primary fields of interest are identity and coalition building. In 2004 and in 2007, she keynoted the Midwest Gay Lesbian Bisexual Transgender Campus Conference Midwest Bisexual Lesbian Gay Transgender Ally College Conference, the largest gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender student conference in the United States. Ochs has appeared on a number of television talk shows, including Donahue, Rolanda, Maury Povich, Women Aloud, Real Personal, Hour Magazine and The Shirley Show, to discuss issues relating to bisexuality. She has also been in Seventeen and Newsweek. Ochs has taught courses on topics including LGBT history & politics in the United States, the politics of sexual orientation, and the experiences of those who transgress the binary categories of gay/straight, masculine/feminine, black/white and/or male/female. Her writings have been published in numerous bisexual, women's studies, multicultural and LGBT anthologies. On 17 May 2004, the first day it was legal for same sex couples to marry anywhere in the United States, Ochs and her long-time partner Peg Preble were among the first same-sex couples to get legally married (A Carefully Considered Rush to the Altar). Ironically, in an example of exactly the type of bisexual erasure she has spent much of her life fighting against, Ochs was publicly misidentified in the press as a lesbian. Ochs is the niece of late folk singer Phil Ochs. See also *Bisexual Community *Bisexual Resource Center *Getting Bi: Voices of Bisexuals Around the World Selected bibliography Books * Getting Bi: Voices of Bisexuals Around the World * RECOGNIZE: The Voices of Bisexual Men Anthologies * Becoming Visible: Counseling Bisexuals Across the Lifespan (Firestein, ed.) * Bi Any Other Name: Bisexuals Speak Out ([[Lani Ka'ahumanu|Kaahumanu] & Hutchins, ed.)] * Closer to Home: Bisexuality & Feminism (Weise, ed.) * Homophobia: How We All Pay the Price (Blumenfeld, ed.) * Bisexuality: The Identity and Politics of an Invisible Minority (Firestein, ed.) * Women: Images and Realities: A Multicultural Anthology (Kesselman, McNair, & Schniedewind, eds.) * Lesbian Histories and Cultures: An Encyclopedia (Zimmerman, ed.) * Readings for Diversity and Social Justice (ed. Adams, et al.) References External links * Robyn Ochs' website * Robyn Ochs' MySpace page * Robyn Ochs Famous GLTB People * Fighting Prejudice with Education by Sasha Hnatkovich The Pulse September 2005 * Unstoppable and Always Learning:Robyn Ochs by Jon Pressick bisexual.com Apr 23, 2007 * Robyn Ochs: Activist/Pioneer: Local leader to keynote second North American conference on bisexuality, by Ethan Jacobs in Bay Windows, 7/24/03 * Bisexuality and the Space Between Binary Categories, by John Townsend in Lavender Magazine, June 2008 Category:American activists Category:Bisexual rights activists Category:Bisexual speakers Category:Bisexual writers Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:1958 birthsCategory:Living people